


Every Dog Has Its Day

by snasational



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational
Summary: Papyrus is always moving. It’s the very first thing Doggo notes about the skeletal monster.
Relationships: Papyrus/Doggo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Every Dog Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi here to keep my rare pair crown. When I said I loved rare pairs that includes things outside of UTMV -cackles-
> 
> this will probably flop, but that's okay because I had fun writing it!! And I hope you have fun reading it <3 
> 
> Beta'd by Bee!

Papyrus is always moving. It’s the very first thing Doggo notes about the skeletal monster. He moves so much that he actually has a somewhat clear picture in his head. He’s tall, he loves the color red, he never takes off those silly looking mittens, and even though he’s made of bone he manages to twist his face into tons of expressions. 

The skeleton never seems to sit still. Always tapping his foot or waving his hands around as he talks to his annoying brother. It’s a shame that Papyrus never really speaks to anyone outside of Sentry Sans and Captain Undyne, because he and his family hold a certain fondness for the loud monster. He’s always checking up on them at their stations, and his sister says that watching him calibrate puzzles is entertaining.

Doggo knows that he wants to be in the Royal Guard too, and that he works hard to change Undyne’s mind about not letting him in. Personally, Doggo doesn’t see it ever happening. If a human were to ever exit the ruins again, Papyrus is more likely to feed them spaghetti than he is to capture them. 

Some think he’s an idiot because of this. Like his well meaning brother-in-law, or a few of those insufferable bunnies. Papyrus isn’t dumb, more so...naive and overtrusting. Poor guy wants to see the good in everyone, even Jerry. And normally Jerry is considered to be the worst of the worst. 

Doggo sighs into the palm of his paw. Thinking about Papyrus for too long makes his soul feel funny. Just like when he was a kid training in the barracks and Doglori was still around. They were going to be guardsmen together. It was their dream, much like it was Papyrus’ dream as well. Doggo growls lowly and pushes down the memories of his former best friend. Dwelling on how she just up and disappeared makes him angry. 

This is why he doesn’t like it when his thoughts linger on that skeleton. It makes him think about things he’d rather not think about. He sighs again and rubs his paw over his face. The only thing he’s managed to achieve this shift is annoying himself. If he wanted to be annoyed, he would’ve waited for Sans to show up and not say or move or do a damned thing to alert Doggo of his presence like the absolute dick he is. 

A whiff of herbs and bones reach his nose and he freezes. Red flashes in his vision briefly; a flowing red scarf. Doggo’s tail twitches. Papyrus means lunch time, the guy is always bringing around leftover spaghetti. 

“Hello, Doggo!” Papyrus exclaims excitedly. At the tone of his voice, Doggo’s tail really does start to wag a bit. Another flash of red, this time his gloves. Is something in his hands? He really hopes it's food. 

“Heya Papyrus.” He greets back amicably. “Didya bring more of your spaghetti today?” 

Papyrus nods so hard that Doggo can see it perfectly. His soul gives a happy pang. “The Great Papyrus did! You cannot properly stay on watch if you have no substance to keep you going! It is my job as a soon to be Royal Guardsmen to make sure you are all properly fed.”

Man, this guy is awesome. “Fuck yeah, you’re the best! Hand over the goods.” 

“Fuck?” Papyrus parrots, tone full of confusion. Doggo watches as those flashes of red come closer to his post. “What does that mean?”

“It’s a human term. You haven’t heard it before?” Undyne has an infamous mouth on her, surely by now she would’ve taught him every curse word in the dictionary?

“I have not!” Papyrus sets a plate down in front of him and pushes a fork into Doggo’s paw. He responds with an appreciative noise. 

“Oh. Well, it’s got a few meanings, but the way I meant it is like....I don’t know, it emphasises words? Like if I say ‘give me the fucking spaghetti’ I really want that spaghetti. Or, If I say ‘get fucked’ you can tell that I’m pissed at you.” He scoops a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Nice, it’s not slimy this time. 

“I see. Well, I hope you fucking enjoy it!” Papyrus says gleefully. 

Doggo has to choke back laughter. Dying from getting noodles clogged in his throat is not the way he wants to go, thank you very much. 

“Hah! You’re hilarious! It’s a curse word, you gotta be careful with who you say it to.” Imagining Papyrus unabashedly swearing at Undyne is probably the funniest thing he’ll ever think of. “You can say it too...um, me and my family I guess. We don’t really care. But you should only really use that language around friends.”

“Oh!” Papyrus shifts. The snow shifts beneath his feet. “...Wait! You said ‘fuck’ to me earlier, does that mean you consider me a friend?” 

What a detective. Doggo scrapes at his plate more. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until food was actually presented to him. “Duh. Anyone who gives me food is a friend.”

He doesn’t see it, but Papyrus beams at him. “The Great Papyrus is honored to have you as a friend!” 

It’s not visible through his fur, but Doggo blushes. He left most of his friends behind after being relocated to Snowdin with the rest of his family. And he loves his family, but at times it certainly gets lonely. Having someone else to chase squirrels with sounds great. He bets Papyrus would be good at it since he loves traps and puzzles so much. 

He can only imagine what Dogaressa would say if she was here to witness this exchange. Probably something about finally coming out of his shell and making new friends. Doggo is almost twenty five, he’s an adult and doesn’t need to be patronized even if his sister has good intentions. 

But his tail does give a little twitch at the idea of Dogaressa being proud of him. Doggo knows he hasn’t been the same since Doglori, and he does genuinely feel bad about what he’s put Dogaressa through. 

“Yeah uh, likewise.”

-

Papyrus comes by more frequently, now that Doggo has openly claimed him as a friend. Not only that, but the skeleton has also made an active effort to come talk to him outside of his shifts. It doesn’t take long before his family begins to notice. And of course, since they’re a nosy lot, it’s eventually brought up over a game of poker. 

“So.” Dogamy speaks up after a lapse of silence. “A question, Doggo.”

“Hm?” He asks absentmindedly as he rubs his thumb over his cards. Sans might be a dick, and Doggo might not like him, but it was pretty nice of the guy to get him a pack of cards in braille for secret santa last year. 

“Papyrus, huh?”

Oh boy. Here we go. “What about him?” 

“Well!” His sister pipes up. “You two seem to be getting real close.” 

“Bark.” Greater Dog agrees. Doggo frowns. This conversation has definitely been premeditated. Do they have to have this conversation in Grillby’s, where anyone can hear? Lady Garf has been known to put gossip in the paper every so often. Doggo would be mortified if his personal business ever got out there. 

Like, for instance, a crush on one of those goofy skeletons. How crazy would that be? Snowdin would go bonkers with this information. Nothing exciting ever happens here. 

“Yeah. We talk.” 

Dogaressa vibrates so hard that he can make out her outline. “Really? Oh, Gogo, it’s been years since you made a new friend!”

Ugh. The childish nickname. He cringes but doesn’t have the heart to tell her to knock it off. “Wowie. Interesting, ain’t it? Anyways who’s turn is it.” 

“Wowie.” Dogamy parrots. “You’re even picking up his slang! Honey, I think you know what this means.” 

Dogaressa squeals happily. “Oh my gosh. Has he pet you yet?” 

Doggo chokes. “Essie!” 

“Bark,” Greater Dog jumps in with words of encouragement. “Bark.” 

Doggo takes on a betrayed look. “Not you too! Listen, it ain’t like that. We’re just...very good friends. We talk about...um. Puzzles and shit. Not...not  _ petting.”  _

“So you don’t have a puppy crush on him?” She asks, sounding dejected. 

Yes. I do. I really, really do. But Doggo would rather be forced into a room with a bunch of cats than admit it. Not because he’s embarrassed to have a crush on someone as great as Papyrus, but because he’s scared. Doglori was going to be his wife, and after her he assumed his capability to fall in love was stripped from him forever. 

The prospect of finding something new is terrifying. It means saying goodbye to his beloved for good. And it also means saddling Papyrus up with his baggage, in the off chance that he does feel the same way for him. 

“Can we stop talking about this?” He begs. 

“Bark?”

“No, G, that’s not it, I just-”

“Wait, you don’t think Papyrus disapproves of us, do you?” Dogamy asks with sudden anxiety. 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, shit! You’re right!” Dogaressa gasps. “We’re always taking his bone attacks. Oh no, Gogo we’re so sorry!”

“Bark.” Greater Dog says mournfully. 

Doggo blinks. He totally forgot about that. “Papyrus has never spoken about it before. Why are you apologizing to  _ me _ , anyways?” 

“Because we might have ruined your chances with him.” She sobs. “And now you won’t have a hot boyfriend made out of bones.” 

“Okay. I’ve had it. I’m going to go have a smoke.” He throws his cards down on the table. By this point, Lesser Dog would’ve offered better company than this. He’s long since memorized the way to the door, so he normally walks out with no trouble. But instead, since this afternoon has been going fan-fucking-tastic, he runs face first into somebody chest.

“Ow! Fuck!” He hisses. His snout stings painfully at the contact. Holy shit, is this dude made out of brick or something? 

“Doggo! My good friend, I am terribly sorry!”

Doggo’s stomach sinks. If there’s a deity out there, he has a sick sense of humor. 

“Ah. Heya Papyrus. No harm done.” Except for a possibly broken nose. That battle-body is made out of tough stuff. Behind him, his family begins to whisper amongst themselves. Yeah. No. Not happening, they are not going to make a scene by dramatically apologizing to him in the middle of Grillby’s. 

“If you are sure! Anyways, The Great Papyrus is looking for Sans! Have you seen him?”

Hah. Doggo can’t see jack fucking shit. He snorts, because Papyrus is far from the first person to accidentally say something like that. “No. Can’t say that I have. Hey, wanna chase squirrels with me?”

“Oh!” Papyrus gasps. “I would love to! I think I found an excellent spot for squirrel chasing too!”

Doggo resists the urge to bark happily. Already, his tail is betraying his mind. Papyrus is the best. The dream partner. Funny, talkative,  _ and  _ supportive and interactive with his hobbies? Truly, Doggo has never been so blessed before. 

“Alrighty, show me the way.”

Papyrus grabs his paw and drags him out of Grillby’s, babbling excitedly about the supposed squirrel hotspot. Doggo focuses his attention on the feeling of the contact. His gloves are made out of cotton, and they don’t have fingers. So that makes them mittens, right? Doggo wiggles his fingers and Papyrus squeezes back. He can feel the hard bone beneath the thick layer of cotton.

_ ‘Has he pet you yet?’ _

What would bare bone feel like on his fur, he wonders. Would it feel rough and uncomfortable? Or, even better, would it feel like a comb being run enticingly through his fur? Would Papyrus pay special attention to his right below his ears, just the way Doggo likes?

Saliva pools in his mouth and his tail wags so hard that he’s scared it’s going to break right off of him. 

-

His house is located behind the Skeleton Brother’s. Doggo insisted on having his own house, away from the Dogi for...obvious reasons. The last thing a dude wants to overhear is his sister and her husband getting it on in the late hours of the night. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog live down the street, the two of them preferring their privacy like Doggo does. 

When Papyrus found out that they were neighbors, he was elated. It was the start of a new phase in their friendship, where at least once a week Papyrus would bang on his door and Doggo would let him in. They did all sorts of things, like watch (well, listen and catch glimpses of color in Doggo’s case) MTT or play poker. Teaching Papyrus about the rules was fun, because halfway through a game he’d just begin to make up his own. 

In hindsight, Doggo really should’ve warned Papyrus about ruts. Every canine that’s biologically male gets them at least once a year. Doggo’s is very sporadic, so he never knows when the next rut is going to hit him. It would’ve been wise to educate Papyrus on his unfortunate schedule.

But Doggo is forgetful. 

He wakes up one morning, hot and sweaty and achingly hard. He barely has the lucidity to call Captain Undyne and tell her that he’s going to be unavailable for the next three days. After he hangs up the phone, he tosses it across the room and yanks off all of his clothes. Too stuffy, too suffocating. The rest of the morning is spent with his cock in his hand and thoughts of bones and red painting his fantasies. 

Papyrus is a good friend. When Doggo doesn’t answer his messages, he’s going to get worried. Not messaging him was a mistake, because if he had then Papyrus would’ve known to stay away from his house until the rut passed it’s course. 

He’s just come for the fourth time when Papyrus enters his room, confused and concerned. “Doggo? I tried calling you many times but- but…?” He trails off. Presumably at the sight of Doggo milking his cock. The base of his dick still hasn’t swell yet, and until it does he’s going to be stuck rubbing and stroking until his arms burn. 

Doggo is too far gone to remove his hand from his dick. “Papy?” He whines desperately. 

“I see that I’ve interrupted a private moment.” He says awkwardly. “I will now be on my way, and we can pretend that I never saw this!”

Such a good friend. But that’s not what Doggo wants. “No!” He stops massaging himself. He wishes he could see Papyrus, but he’s frozen. “No, stay. Help me, please. I need you so bad Papy. You’re all I can think about, you know. Come make me feel better. I’m begging you dude, don’t leave me.” 

“Are you...sure? Sans tells me that you should only spend heats with monsters you’re intimate with.” 

First off, there’s no way in hell Sans actually believes that. Everyone in Grillby’s knows about his frequent relations with the bunnies. Especially the drunken one, who’s name always seems to slip Doggo’s memory. Secondly, ruts are different from heats. He doesn't have the patience to explain that to him though.

“Come be intimate with me, then.” He begs. “You’re real special to me Papyrus. I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.”

“But...what if i’m inadequate? I have never done something like this before.”

“Just get on the bed. I’ll teach you everything you need to know, okay? You’ll be great. I promise. Just,  _ please _ . Please help me.”

After a moment of hesitation, his bed dips. Papyrus crawls over him almost shyly. It’s endearing. Doggo wastes no time in flipping their positions so that he hovers above Papyrus. The skeleton radiates warmth. Doggo basks in it. He bends down and licks whatever his tongue comes in contact with first. It’s bone, obviously. Doggo assumes that it’s his face. 

He laps at the entire area and Papyrus sets his hands on Doggo’s hip encouragingly. “That tickles!” He giggles.

Doggo grins along with him. “Sorry. You just taste... _ really  _ good.” 

“You aren’t going to eat me, are you?” Papyrus asks with pseudo fear. It doesn’t fool Doggo, he can hear the smile in his voice. 

“I might.” He says as he nuzzles his face. Papyrus returns the affectionate gesture. 

“If you eat me then we can’t watch MTT anymore!”

“I guess you’re right.” 

Doggo’s paws roam his body until his claws catch on the rim of something. Judging by the way Papyrus tenses, he assumes that he found his pants. Instead of protesting, the skeleton lifts his hips and helps Doggo remove them. A pleasant scent hits his nose. It smells like a mix of arousal and something that’s uniquely Papyrus, so immediately he decides that it’s his favorite scent in the entire world. 

“Have you ever been fucked before?” 

“Uh...just, by myself.” Papyrus answers honestly. “With my fingers. 

“It might hurt.” He sees Papyrus nod, and when he does Doggo gets a glimpse of a face that’s flushed orange. Doggo starts to drool. He hopes Papyrus doesn’t mind the slobber, because by this point it’s only going to get worse. 

He angles himself and slides in smoothly. Papyrus hisses and scrambles to grip Doggo’s shoulder’s tightly. The skeleton’s pussy feels...different. It’s not the same as Doglori, who was firm and solid. Papyrus seems to be more...squishy. There’s more breathing room inside him, like the inside of his pussy is malleable and made to shape his cock perfectly. 

It’s a good feeling. Arguably better as well. 

After giving him a moment to adjust to the pain, Doggo begins a fast pace. Papyrus clings to him, his soft little noises getting louder and more pleasured the longer it continues. Fuck, this is perfect. Suddenly Doggo is a lot more thankful for his ruts. Without them, this situation never would’ve happened. 

“Fuck!” Papyrus yelps. “Fuck, Doggo! Fuck, fuck! Right there, hit that spot once- oh  _ fuck _ !” His cunt spasms around Doggo’s dick. His hips falter at the unexpected pulses it sends through his cock. 

“Oh.” He groans. “Papyrus, you have a filthy mouth.” 

His knot begins to catch, swelling until finally it’s unable to squeeze out of Papyrus’ used hole. He grinds his hips, and with a helpful squeeze from his cunt he begins to release a thick load of cum. He feels Papyrus’ mitten-free hand snake down between their bodies to prod at where they’re now connected. 

“Wowie!” He exclaims breathlessly. “You can see it through my ecto!” 

Ecto? That must be a fancy skeleton word. “That’s cool.” He pants. “Shouldn’t take too long for my knot to shrink.”

“It’s quite alright. I like being close to you.”

Doggo trembles a little bit. It’s a loaded sentence. He can acknowledge it, or he can completely blow off Papyrus' feelings. But he’s not an ass, and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt the skeleton. And honestly, it’s about time he stopped living in the past and started looking towards the future. 

So smiles softly and nuzzles his cheekbone. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: Snasational
> 
> Bee's twitter: avosettas


End file.
